This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Core C, the Molecular Biology and Biochemistry Support Core provides instrumentation, expertise, training and mentoring in gene expression analysis. COBRE and KSU projects use Core resources to make comparisons in gene expression under various experimental conditions. The Core provides gene array processing and data analysis, quantitative RT-PCR transcript analysis with robotic setup, DNA sequencing for verifying PCR product identity, Western blot protein analysis, and purchases common-use equipment and supplies for molecular biology and biochemistry investigations.